No te vayas por favor
by satorichiva
Summary: Ranma Saotome es un idiota, un estupido, pero... ahora se ira y no puedo hacer nada por evitarlo ¿por que? Akane Tendo
1. Revelaciones

¡Hola! Me llamo Satori y aquí les presento mi segundo fic (el primero fue de Sakura card captors titulado "el poder del amor" por favor léanlo y mándenme sus opiniones) para ver que tal me sale. Bueno la verdad es que este fic es algo corto (solo tiene 3 capitulos) pero lo hice con mucho cariño y espero que lo disfruten, y no se olviden de dejar un pequeño review por favor.

Este fic esta narrado la mayor parte por los personajes aunque habrá partes en las que yo contaré lo que pasa, cuando un personaje esta narrando se notará porque su nombre estará entre paréntesis. Las palabras que estén en diagonales como estas / son los pensamientos de los personajes.

Una pequeña aclaración: en este fic voy a manejar otro idioma así que el significado en español será puesto adelante entre diagonales invertidas \ además de que descripciones de lo que están haciendo los personajes o pequeñas notas mías aparecerán entre paréntesis.

Todos los personajes de Ranma ½ son propiedad de Rumiko Takashi, esto no lo hago con fines de lucro por favor no vayan a demandarme.

NO TE VAYAS POR FAVOR

CAPITULO 1: REVELACIONES

Mi nombre es Ranma Saotome y ustedes ya me conocen, soy el mejor artista marcial que hay; pero también a veces soy el peor estúpido que existe; pero ahora es diferente, tengo que irme y abandonar a todos ¿por qué...¿Por qué debo dejar a los que amo...?

(Ranma)

Era una mañana normal en Nerima, normal para la toda la familia: Akane y yo insultándonos como siempre.

Akane - ¡Estúpido¡Ven acá!

Ranma - ¡Eres muy torpe!

Akane - ¡Ranma baka! - Y me mando a volar.

Gracias a mi mala suerte (y a mi bocota) acabe en el río, de repente, sentí la presencia de alguien, no pude reaccionar, la caída me había aturdido...

(Akane)

Ese estúpido se merecía que lo hubiera mandado a volar, pero ya había pasado media mañana y no había regresado, ya me estaba preocupando nunca se tardaba tanto.

Ukyo - Miren ahí esta Ryoga cargando a Ranma.

Todos - ¡Quueeeeeeeee!

Uckyo - ¿Ryoga qué paso?

Ryoga - Lo encontré así hace un rato.

Akane - Hay que llevarlo con el doctor Tofu.

Ukyo - Yo me encargo de tus cosas Akane.

Dejamos a Ranma con el doctor dijo que no era nada grave pero que necesitaba descansar que llamaría si ocurría algo. Aunque trato de ocultarlo me di cuenta de que estaba preocupado¿Qué tenía Ranma que tenía preocupado al doctor?

(Doctor Tofu)

Trate de disimularlo pero creo que Akane se dio cuenta de que estaba preocupado. Según Ryoga, Ranma ya llevaba un buen rato inconsciente nunca se había tardado tanto en despertar y su cuerpo parece muy lastimado...

(Akane)

Estoy muy preocupada Ranma lleva dos días inconsciente, solo despierta a ratos diciendo cosas incomprensibles. Paso casi todo mi tiempo con él, pidiéndole que despierte.

Akane - Por favor Ranma despierta, por favor.

Ranma - Akane...

Akane - ¡Ranma¿Cómo te sientes?

Ranma - Man /bien/

Akane - ¿Queeé? No te entiendo.

Ranma - Quen ma man /dije que bien./

Akane - Doctor venga rápido por favor.

Tofu - ¿Qué pasa?

Akane - Ranma ya despertó pero no le entiendo nada.

Tofu - ¿Cómo que no le entiendes nada¿Ranma cómo te sientes?

Ranma - Ar que ma man /ya dije que bien./

Tofu - Tienes mucha razón parece otro idioma.

Akane - Pero Ranma solo habla japonés, ni siquiera habla chino.

Tofu - Ranma ¿solo puedes hablar en ese idioma?

Ranma - Kar /sí./

(Ranma)

No sabía lo que estaba pasando yo les entendía y les contestaba como siempre pero ellos no parecían entenderme ¿cómo que otro idioma? Yo solo conozco uno. Al final se dieron por vencidos y dejaron de intentar que respondiera; el doctor dice que quitando que no recuerdo lo que paso y que hablo otro idioma estoy bien. Así que Akane y yo volvimos a casa, no podré ir a la escuela, Akane me sugirió que escribiera mis respuestas sucedió lo mismo yo entendía lo que escribía, ellos no...

Genma - Bueno tal vez te cures con el tiempo.

Soun - Eso esperemos.

Ryoga - ¿Qué te parece si entrenamos un poco?

Ranma (moviendo la cabeza para decir que sí) - Ech i on er parma /voy a darte una lección./

Ryoga - No entiendo ni una palabra, pero vamos.

Después de unos minutos ambos estaban totalmente concentrados en su pelea; su fuerza y velocidad eran sorprendentes, no parecía que Ranma hubiera estado inconsciente. De pronto Ryoga golpeo a Ranma mandándolo al estanque.

Ranma - ¡Aaahhh!

Ryoga - Ranma...

Akane - ¡Ranma!

Ranma - ¡Ma//¡Qué/

Ryoga - No te... no te... ¡no te transformaste!

Ranma - ¿Ma//¿Qué/

Akane - ¿Cuándo encontraste la cura?

Ranma - Manyo le hir /no la encontré./

Akane - ¿tú sabias que estabas curado?

Ranma moviendo la cabeza para decir que no.

Ryoga - ¿Cómo es posible? - Tomándolo por la camisa - ¡dímelo¡Dímelo!

Ranma - Manyo li golodhs /no lo sé./

Akane - Ryoga tranquilízate. Además ¿para qué quieres saberlo?

Ryoga (con la mano detrás de la cabeza) - Yo... eh... para nada solo quería saber jajajaja.

Ranma - Ryoak ve golodhs throg /Ryoga como serás tonto./

Shampoo (abrazando a Ranma) - ¡Airen!

Bisabuela - Hola prometido.

Shampoo (soltándolo) - Airen esta mojado y sigue siendo hombre.

Moose - ¡Queeeeé! Ranma ¿encontraste una cura?

Ranma - Manyo /no./

Bisabuela - ¿Qué dices muchacho?

Ranma - Quen ma manyo /dije que no./

Akane - No se esfuercen desde el accidente solo habla ese idioma.

Bisabuela - ¿Dónde lo aprendiste?

Ranma - Manyo li golodhs /no lo sé./

Bisabuela - Bueno tal vez descansar te haga bien, por hoy ya no más peleas.

Ya más tarde en el tejado.

(Ranma)

No se lo que pasa ya no me transformo, hablo en un idioma que no conozco, no recuerdo quien me ataco. Tal vez la bisabuela tenga razón, debo descansar.

Un poco más tarde Ranma ya esta profundamente dormido, soñando algo que no comprende.

Sueño de Ranma

Ranma se encuentra en un lugar muy iluminado, hay fuentes de donde brotan aguas de colores, bancas muy decoradas y hermosos espejos todo de color dorado. Ranma esta enfrente de una luz muy brillante; hay 3 personas delante de él, es una mujer y dos hombres, no se les puede ver la cara la luz no lo permite.

Hombre 1 - Dilmen Ranma /bienvenido Ranma./

Hombre 2 - Amarina shi sundu rila /debes estar muy orgulloso./

Ranma - ¿Rila¿An ma//¿Orgulloso¿Por qué?./

Mujer - An I alca rilva ma ech danwel /por el gran honor que has recibido./

Ranma - ¿Ello ma rauko shi ped//¿De qué demonios estas hablando?./

Hombre 1 - Vi I sil utuv /con el tiempo comprenderás./

Mujer - Q shi vutu Ranma /te estaremos esperando Ranma./

Fin del sueño

Ranma despertó de pronto sintiéndose lleno de paz y muy intranquilo a la vez, sentía que ellos no querían hacerle daño pero también que de lo que hablaban no era algo precisamente bueno.

Al día siguiente.

(Akane)

Estaba muy preocupada por Ranma ¿qué le estaba pasando? Todo cambiaba y nadie parecía saber por que.

Toc, toc, toc.

Akane - Adelante.

Ranma - Akane.

Akane - Ranma ¿ya puedes hablar bien?

Ranma - Negando con la cabeza.

Akane - ¿Solo puedes decir nombres?

Ranma - Negando con la cabeza.

Akane - ¿Entonces cómo me llamaste?

Ranma - Ve oi /como siempre/.

Akane - No entiendo pero creo que solo puedes decir mi nombre.

Ranma - Diciendo que sí.

Akane - ¿Y qué pasa¿Querías algo?

Ranma - Diciendo que no.

Akane - ¿Entonces por qué viniste?

Ranma - Er umbar shi vidir /solo quería estar contigo./

Akane - No entiendo.

Ranma - Ma miwen n /que linda eres./

Akane - Ya te dije que no entiendo.

Ranma (sonrojándose al máximo)- Yo... yo Q mel /yo te amo./

Akane - Ranma ¿qué dijiste? Hablaste por un momento en nuestro idioma.

Ranma - ¿Em dimer? Yes na yavil ¿en serio? Eso es genial./

Akane - Olvídalo ya no. Pero tal vez si sigues hablando hables normalmente.

(Ranma)

Continúe hablando durante una hora creo que al saber que ella no me entendía me daba más libertad, la verdad es que le conté cosas que no le había dicho a nadie, cosas que me guardaba para mí, le dije que la amaba como 3 veces cada vez que sentí esa necesidad pero ella no me entendía. Nunca había hablado con alguien así me hizo sentir muy bien y aunque Akane no me entendía no se perdía ninguna palabra.

(Akane)

No pude entender nada de lo que dijo Ranma solo en tres ocasiones dijo una palabra en nuestro idioma: yo; no entendía lo que decía pero sabía que era importante y vi como se fue más tranquilo al terminar.

(Ranma)

Ya han pasado casi dos semanas y no mejoro, voy a la escuela pero es odioso contestar solo moviendo la cabeza, además mi fuerza y velocidad ha mejorado considerablemente. El doctor Tofu no sabe que pensar y la bisabuela tampoco sabe que tengo. No sé que pensar de mis sueños todas las noches sueño lo mismo y sigo sin entender que significa, quisiera un consejo de Akane pero no me entiende aunque no se porque ahora tengo la necesidad de decirle que la amo cada vez que dejo de verla.

Ya en la cena de ese día.

Ranma - ¡Aahhh! Aglar an le foa ¡aahhh! Gracias por la comida./

Kasumi - Por tu cara puedo ver que te gusto Ranma.

Ranma (diciendo que sí) - Mane ar celi i ester noma wipel Q mel Akane /bueno ya me voy a dormir, hasta mañana Akane./

Akane - Sea lo que sea que dijiste igualmente.

Sueño de Ranma

Hombre 1 - Hi shi farola ello vutu Ranma /nos estamos cansando de esperar Ranma./

Ranma - ¿Vutu ma//¿Esperar qué?./

Mujer - Dagor sandum an yes runmel /luchas mucho por esa chica./

Hombre 2 - Manyo tirtir lan Ranma dem u run tul vi hin /no tiene caso Ranma tarde o temprano vendrás con nosotros./

Mujer - Quen ma le mele er logar li binin /decirle que la amas solo retrasa lo inevitable./

Ranma - ¿Min n iluve//¿Quiénes son ustedes?./

Hombre 1 - Kar glaun ello dagor li golodhs /sí dejaras de luchar lo sabrías./

Ranma - ¿Ma umbar ello men//¿Qué quieren de mí?./

Hombre 2 - Band an li ma ech /premiarte por lo que hiciste./

Mujer - Ava Ranma ar nai bal shi vi hin r/índete Ranma y así podrás estar con nosotros./

Ranma - Manyo golodhs i ma hil noldo nai ma glaun em thiw /no sé a que se refieren así que déjenme en paz./

Fin del sueño

(Ranma)

Todo esta tan confuso; ese sueño me perturbaba mucho ¿a qué se referían esas personas? No entiendo lo que dicen y sin embargo no me gusta nada, siento que tiene que ver con Akane, sea lo que sea, no permitiré que le hagan daño la protegeré con mi vida si es necesario.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hombre 1 - Mane li reg na sandu thalion /bueno, lo admito es muy fuerte./

Hombre 2 - Losse ech dun thro/ nadie había resistido tanto./

Mujer - ¿An ma...¿An ma manyo li glaun em thiw//¿Por qué...¿Por qué no lo dejamos en paz?./

Hombre 2 - ¿Si lhug Q val ello bel bale//¿Ahora tú te pones de su lado?./

Hombre 1 - Manyo maeg en vi li corol /no empieces otra vez con lo mismo./

Mujer - ¡I manyo ech li ma ech an are danwedh//¡Él no hizo lo que hizo por una recompensa!./

Hombre 1 - ¿A//¿Y?./

Mujer - I galen n gelin /él merece ser feliz./

Hombre 2 - A li n egl glaun ello dagor Failon /y lo será cuando deje de luchar Failon./

Failon - ¡Manyo oro tan nai Amon//¡No me llames así Amon/

Anor - Yes na alla esse /ese es tu nombre./

Failon - Manyo li na¡manyo li na//No lo es¡no lo es/ - Y sale corriendo.

Amon - Hil dun i run ello man ar dur sandum sil si /se resiste a pesar de que lleva mucho tiempo aquí./

Anor - I rimbe la ech adan gwai ma bar amarina oiale /el chico le hace recordar cosas que ella debió olvidar./

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En otro lugar igual de hermoso que el primero se encuentra Failon llorando desconsoladamente, recordando todo: su vida, sus amigos, su familia y su amor. Todo lo que tuvo y que ahora ya no es suyo.

(Failon)

¿Por qué¿Por qué tuvo que pasarme esto? Digan lo que digan Amon y Anor yo no soy Failon, mi nombre es Fine y siempre lo será; si no hubiera hecho lo que hice, si no hubiera intervenido, yo no estaría aquí...

Historia de Fine

Se ve un pequeño pueblo rodeado por hermosos bosques, se ve que los habitantes son felices y viven tranquilamente. Hay una joven muy linda: cabello color verde esmeralda y ojos del mismo tono; esa chica es Fine, se ve muy feliz tomada de la mano de un apuesto joven de cabello color negro y ojos cafés, es su prometido, su nombre es Kal; ambos se aman mucho y son los encargados de proteger el pueblo por ser los únicos descendientes de guerreros.

Pero ha ocurrido algo terrible, un cruel hombre ha aparecido causando grandes destrozos su nombre es Ricardo. Fine y Kal no dudan en defenderse a su pueblo aunque llevan las de perder; Kal es el más fuerte de los dos pero Fine conoce más técnicas. Ricardo ya se canso de pelear con ellos así que deja inconsciente a Ricardo dejando solo a Fine como guerrera. Poniendo en peligro su vida ve como única salida su técnica "golpe del hielo del infierno" (una técnica donde concentras toda tu energía para crear estacas de hielo envueltas en fuego (aunque suene ilógico no se derriten) para que lastimen seriamente al enemigo. El riesgo esta en que pones en riesgo tu vida por la cantidad de energía que utilizas y pones en riesgo tu corazón ya que puedes perder todos tus sentimientos) que vence a Ricardo ya que con su defensa no puede detenerla.

Poco tiempo después Fine comienza a tener sueños parecidos a los de Ranma donde Anor y Amon le dicen que ha sido elegida, para unírseles...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Fine)

Yo sufrí mucho por tener que abandonar a mis seres queridos y a todo lo que amaba, no permitiré que Ranma sufra lo mismo, si demuestra que es digno yo lo ayudaré...

Bueno aquí están las biografías de los nuevos personajes:

Nombre: Fine (aunque Amon y Anor la llaman Failon)

Cumpleaños: 17 de noviembre

Edad: es muy vieja pero aparenta 19 años

Comida favorita: ya no come pero antes eran las enchiladas

Comida no favorita: ya no come pero antes era el hígado encebollado

Color favorito: rosa

Flor favorita: las margaritas

Le gusta: practicar artes marciales

No le gusta: estar lejos de sus seres queridos

Punto débil: es algo descuidada

Punto fuerte: sus técnicas

Fine es de mediana estatura, delgada, tiene el cabello verde esmeralda que le llega a la cintura y casi siempre lo lleva atado con un listón rosa y ojos verdes. Antes vestía zapatos rosas, mayas negras y un vestido de color rosa sin mangas que le llegaba casi a las rodillas. Ahora viste un vestido hasta el piso con mangas largas de distintos tonos de rosas (así como el vestido de la bella durmiente).

Fine es la tercera en convertirse, ella jamás deseo esto pero Anor y Amon la obligaron y ella no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo aunque ella daría todo por volver a su vida, por volver a ser normal...

Nombre: Amon

Cumpleaños: 23 de marzo

Edad: es muy viejo pero aparenta 25 años

Comida favorita: ya no come pero antes era el pan de trigo

Comida no favorita: ya no come pero antes era el pescado

Color favorito: el plateado

Flor favorita: no le gustan las flores

Le gusta: las peleas hasta la muerte

No le gusta: las flores

Punto débil: es muy autoritario

Punto fuerte: su fuerza

Amon es alto, musculoso pero sin llegar a los extremos, tiene el cabello rubio y ojos azules. Antes él vestía con una túnica blanca con las orillas plateadas. Después de convertirse cambio a botas y pantalón de color blanco con camisa y muñequeras de color plateado.

Amon es un dios desde el antiguo Egipto, él acepto gustoso el llamado porque era lo que siempre había soñado; él es el primero de los tres, ya que el dios que lo recluto decidió hacerse mortal (como ese dios sí nació así tenía la oportunidad de hacerse mortal después de haber escogido a alguien que se quedará en su lugar).

Nombre: Anor

Cumpleaños: 28 de febrero

Edad: es muy viejo pero aparenta 22 años

Comida favorita: no come pero antes era el chop sui

Comida no favorita: no come pero antes eran las papas asadas

Color favorito: negro

Flor favorita: los girasoles

Le gusta: el duelo con espadas

No le gusta: los abusadores

Punto débil: es algo vanidoso

Punto fuerte: su habilidad con la espada

Anor es alto, delgado, tiene el cabello castaño y los ojos azules. Antes se vestía con una armadura completa (de las que se usaba en la edad media), después de la conversión cambio a una armadura negra que solo cubre el pecho y los hombros con una joya al centro, camisa de mangas larga, pantalón negro y botas negras hasta la rodilla.

Anor es el segundo en unirse, él era un chico de la edad media famoso por defender a las ciudades solo con su espada. Tiene un gran sentido del honor por lo que al recibir el llamado no opuso resistencia.

A la noche siguiente, Ranma ya no quiere dormir por lo que sube al tejado a mirar las estrellas.

Fine - Ranma... Ranma...

Ranma - ¿Min shi vagar//¿Quién esta ahí?./

Fine - Q romen manyo Q ech rhun /no te asustes, no te haré daño./

Ranma - ¿Lhug? Manyo bal n ma oro cheb ester ¿tú? No puede ser que me quedará dormido./

Fine - Manyo shi ester /no estas dormido./

Ranma - ¿N ara? Odo yes for... ¿eres real? Entonces eso significa.../.

Fine - Antes de continuar déjame ayudarte - y extendiendo su mano la mueve de izquierda a derecha.

Ranma - ¿Quién eres tú¿Qué quieres¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

Fine - Tranquilo una pregunta a la vez. Mi nombre es Fine, yo vine aquí por medio de la magia y quiero ayudarte para que no sufras lo mismo que yo.

Ranma - No te entiendo... ¿primero me amenazas y luego quieres ayudarme?

Fine - Sé que no tiene sentido pero déjame explicarte. Verás los otros dos tipos y yo... bueno... somos seres superiores, dioses.

Ranma - ¿Qué tiene que ver conmigo?

Fine - Déjame terminar. Bueno... emmm... cuando un mortal hace algo sorprendente los otros dioses deciden que ese mortal debe unirse a ellos.

Ranma - ¿Quieren que yo me les una?

Fine - Sí, lo que hiciste con Saffon fue sorprendente, por eso te han elegido. Amon y Anor creen que debes estar con ellos por eso te pasan todas estas cosas. El golpe, el idioma extraño y los sueños los provoco Amon.

Ranma - ¿Por qué?

Fine - Bueno, en el golpe se te da el toque divino, el idioma es un lenguaje sagrado y los sueños son la forma en la que se te dice lo que tienes que hacer.

Ranma - Pues no sé que decir...

Fine - Eso no es todo... lo peor de todo es que a un dios no se les permite vivir entre mortales y por eso tienes que abandonar tu hogar, tu familia y amigos.

Ranma - ¿Queeeé¡Nunca!

Fine - Sé que es terrible pero no tiene caso oponerse solo, al final te terminan llevando... créeme yo lo intente.

Ranma - ¿Tú eras una chica normal?

Fine - Sí, yo era la defensora de mi pueblo junto con mi novio. Pero un día llego un sujeto malvado, yo lo derrote y por eso me escogieron... yo no quería esto, pero no lo pude evitar...

Ranma - ¿Por qué me dices todo esto?

Fine - Porque yo no quiero que tú sufras Ranma. Solo hay una oportunidad para que tú no los abandones, pero es muy peligroso y casi imposible.

Ranma - Pero tú dijiste que no se podía evitar.

Fine - Yo no lo puede evitar porque estaba sola contra ellos dos; tú por otro lado me tienes a mí.

Ranma - Gracias¿qué tengo que hacer?

Fine - Debes demostrar que estas a la altura de cada uno de nosotros.

Ranma - ¿Y cómo lo hago?

Fine - Yo pediré el reto y tú debes pasarlo.

Ranma - No entiendo.

Fine - El reto es una serie de pruebas impuestas por los dioses, cada dios pone una prueba, si pasas las tres pruebas puedes quedarte.

Ranma - ¿Cuáles son las pruebas?

Fine - Eso aún no lo sé.

Ranma - Bueno no importa, dalas por hecho.

Fine - Tienes mucha confianza, eso es bueno; pero no te confíes tanto, las pruebas serán muy difíciles.

Ranma - ¿Cuándo haré las pruebas?

Fine - Dentro de una semana, al medio día, debes estar en las montañas en el punto que se marca - y le entrega un mapa - con toda tu familia y tus amigos para que presencien las pruebas. Ellos ya deben saber lo que esta pasando y lo que sucederá si fallas.

Ranma - ¿Pero cómo les voy a decir todo esto si no me entienden?

Fine - Con el movimiento de mi mano te devolví la capacidad de hablar normalmente.

Ranma - Muchas gracias Fine.

Fine - Aún no me des las gracias; dentro de una semana con todos los que son importantes para ti, en el punto que indica el mapa. Entrena mucho Ranma ¡adiós!

Ranma - ¡Adiós!

Después de esperar a que fuera de día, Ranma reunió a todos sus amigos y rivales (excepto a Kuno y Kodachi) para explicarles todo lo que le había dicho Fine, como era de esperarse todos estaban muy sorprendidos, pero por supuesto le prometieron darle su apoyo y estar ahí. Así que a partir de ese mismo día todos le ayudaron a entrenar para que pasará las pruebas.

(Ranma)

Estaba muy agradecido con todos por haberme apoyado y que me ayudarán a entrenar; Fine fue muy amable al ayudarme. Creo que lo hace para remediar de alguna forma lo que a ella le paso... no fallaré, pasaré esas pruebas ¡pase lo que pase!

(Akane)

Ahora que ya sé lo que pasa, me sentí más preocupada que antes ¿qué haría si Ranma fallará? Yo... yo no podría vivir sin él... no podría vivir sabiendo que no le dije la verdad. Si Ranma fallará ¿sería capaz de confesarle mis sentimientos?

CONTINUARÁ...

Bueno aquí las tediosas pero necesarias notas de la autora:

Antes que nada quiero especificar que el idioma sagrado que estoy utilizando fue tomado del élfico del libro del "Señor de los Anillos" con algunas palabras inventadas por mí, creo también que haya quedado claro (o más que hayan deducido, cosa que no creo porque no doy muchas pistas) porque Ranma pudo decirle a Akane que la amaba pero si no (lo más probable) aquí va la explicación: Ranma al recibir el golpe que lo transformaría en un ser superior, fue dotado con una mayor fuerza mental y espiritual por lo que puede ser sincero con su corazón y dejar de ocultar sus sentimientos. Además al saberse protegido porque Akane no lo entendía, él podía decir lo que sentía sin temor al rechazo, además de que inconscientemente sabia que pasaba y decirle la verdad a Akane la principal persona que a él le importaba retardaba su "reunión" con Amón, Anor y Fine.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!

por favor no se olviden de dejar un review!


	2. Las pruebas

Hola!

Ya estoy aquí de nuevo para ponerles la segunda parte de mi fic donde se verá las pruebas que tiene que superar Ranma.

Este fic esta narrado la mayor parte por los personajes aunque habrá partes en las que yo contaré lo que pasa, cuando un personaje esta narrando se notará porque su nombre estará entre paréntesis. Las palabras que estén en diagonales como estas / son los pensamientos de los personajes.

Una pequeña aclaración: en este fic voy a manejar otro idioma así que el significado en español será puesto adelante entre diagonales invertidas \\ además de que descripciones de lo que están haciendo los personajes o pequeñas notas mías aparecerán entre paréntesis.

Todos los personajes de Ranma ½ son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, esto no lo hago con fines de lucro por favor no vayan a demandarme.

NO TE VAYAS POR FAVOR

CAPITULO 2: LAS PRUEBAS

Ya ha pasado la semana, así que todos se encuentran en el punto que marcaba el mapa (¡qué bueno que Ryoga no los guió !) El lugar había sido arreglado con un poste de pelea (como los que se vieron en China en la primera pelea entre Shampoo y Ranma chica) y lo que parecía ser lugares para sentarse y descansar.

Amon - Bienvenido Ranma.

Anor - Espero que con esto ya dejes de molestar.

Amon - ¿Estas consciente de que esta es tu única oportunidad?

Ranma - Sí.

Akane - ¡Un momento¡Ustedes no tienen ningún derecho a decidir la vida de los demás!

Anor - Habla como Failon.

Amon - Somos dioses jovencita, podemos hacer lo que queramos.

Fine - ¿Estas listo Ranma?

Ranma - Cuando quieran.

Amon - Muy bien, la primera será la prueba de Anor y la segunda será la mía. Anor te dirá lo que tienes que hacer. Si llegas a fallar una, no importará si pasaste las otras dos tendrás que irte y ni siquiera Failon podrá oponerse.

Anor - ¡No me llames así!

Fine - Como molestas Failon ese-es-tu-nombre.

Anor - ¿Y la prueba de Fine?

Fine - Ven Ranma, te lo diré - y comienza a caminar para alejarse un poco de los demás, Ranma que la había seguido se acerco para que nadie más escuchará - escúchame bien, antes de que el sol se ponga y salga la primera estrella, tú deberás arat allas celeb momie i eyes foin an li ma dagor \\eso significa:... ¡ejele! Creyeron que se los iba a decir pues no se quedan con la duda hasta que se revelado por mí y eso será... hasta el final del fic (bueno de alguna forma tenía que asegurarme de que continuarán leyendo ¿o no?)\\

Ranma - ¡Queeeeeeeeé!

Fine - Todavía tienes tiempo, pero apresúrate.

Ranma - ¿Cómo puedes pedirme eso?

Fine - Cuando te dije del reto, te dije que debías demostrar que podías poderte a nuestra altura, demuéstrame porque quieres quedarte.

Ranma - Es que... yo...

Fine - Antes de que salga la primera estrella, recuérdalo - y lo dejo solo para ir a reunirse con los demás, después de un momento salió Ranma muy confundido, preocupando a los demás en especial a Akane

Anor - Bueno es hora de comenzar Ranma, la prueba es muy sencilla en realidad, se divide en dos partes. La primera es un laberinto que tienes que atravesar para encontrar una piedra especial de color azul marino; esa piedra será la que te de derecho a la segunda parte de la prueba. En la segunda parte deberás vencerme en un duelo de espadas. Serás descalificado si utilizas alguna técnica de ki en nuestra pelea o si alguno de tus amigos te ayuda. Nos enfrentaremos en esos troncos - señalándolos - ¿alguna duda?

Ranma - ¿Tengo algún límite de tiempo?

Anor - Sí para el laberinto tienes un límite de 2 horas ¿alguna otra pregunta?

Ranma - ¿Dónde empiezo?

Anor - A unos 50 metros hacia esa dirección - señalando hacia la derecha de donde estaban - encontrarás la puerta del laberinto, no te preocupes por la salida en el momento que llegues al final mi magia te transportará hasta aquí, tienes un plazo de dos horas ¿listo?

Ranma - Siempre - y comenzó a caminar hacia esa dirección.

Ryoga - ¿Nosotros no podremos verlo?

Anor - Lo siento pero lo que pase dentro del laberinto solo podremos sentirlo nosotros.

Shampoo - Lástima, yo quería ver a mi amado Ranma.

Ya que Ranma se había ido.

Anor - Y si alguno de ustedes quiere escabullirse e ir a ayudarlo, déjenme advertirles que después de que Ranma pase por la puerta, ésta se sellará mágicamente, así que ni lo intenten, no podrán atravesarla.

(Ranma)

Vaya, estoy muy nervioso, no solo no sé que me encontrare en el laberinto sino que también no se como cumplir la prueba de Fine, y si no lo logro tendré que irme con ellos y la verdad yo quiero quedarme con...

Al fin Ranma llego a la puerta del laberinto, era muy grande y de color negro, al empujarla se dio cuenta de que era un poco pesada pero no tuvo que esforzarse mucho para poder moverla y entrar. Frente a él vio las paredes del laberinto: eran lisas, altas y hechas de un material que no pudo identificar

Ranma sabe que nunca ha sido muy bueno para esto por lo que salta a un muro apara poder ver todo el laberinto y memorizar el camino correcto. Después de haberlo memorizado, comenzó a caminar, realmente no hay mucho peligro o dificultad, solo de repente tenía que saltar pequeños abismos o esquivar flechas, lanzas o cuchillos que le lanzaban desde las paredes.

Un poco antes de llegar al centro Ranma observa que algo brilla desde la pared, al acercarse observa que es una piedra... una piedra azul marino...

Ranma - ¡La piedra¡La encontré! (casi saltando de júbilo) bueno, ahora solo tengo que llegar al centro para poder salir (guardando la piedra) será mejor que guarde esto antes de que la pierda.

A Ranma le faltaba poco para llegar al centro y cuando lo hizo se encontró con algo que se negaba a creer: Akane estaba en el centro atada, colgando de una cuerda y terriblemente lastimada; junto a ella esta la única persona que Ranma Saotome en verdad odia en este mundo: Safron.

Ranma - ¿Tú? Pero es imposible yo... yo te mate...

Safron - Ya vez, las apariencias engañan. Que me hayas matado no significa que ya no pueda volver a vengarme.

Ranma - ¿Qué le hiciste a Akane?

Safron - ¿Te refieres a esa chiquilla estúpida? Solo le di una lección por su osadía. Pero ahora (levantando su brazo con el cual sostenía una espada) es tiempo de darle el golpe final.

Ranma - ¡No te lo permitiré! - Ranma corrió lo más rápido que pudo para detenerlo; lo logro pero a partir de ese momento comenzó una lucha terrible. Ranma lanzaba sus mejores golpes, patadas, técnicas, llaves, todo lo que se le ocurría para hacerle daño. Sin embargo, Safron esquivaba todo con una impresionante facilidad, se había vuelto más fuerte...

Ranma - ¡El truco de las castañas calientes!

Ranma - ¡El rugido del león!

Una y otra vez Ranma intentaba vencerlo y una y otra vez terminaba en el suelo cada vez más débil y cansado.

Safron - Bueno Ranma, ya me canse de jugar contigo.

Ranma - Maldito... aún no... termino contigo.

Safron - Ja, ja, ja, pero si apenas puedes mantenerte en pie. Pero a decir verdad quiero algo que tú tienes, un objeto que no se puede quitar, solo dar. Dame la piedra Saotome.

Ranma - ¿La piedra¿para qué... la quieres?

Safron - Mi alma fue encerrada en este lugar; la piedra es la llave, es el único objeto que me puede sacar de aquí. El único objeto que me puede hacer de nuevo libre.

Ranma - ¿Y dejarte libre... de nuevo?... ¡Nunca!

Safron (caminando hacia Akane) - Así que eso piensas ¿eh? Bueno es una lástima que esta chica tenga que pagar por tu decisión.

Ranma (levantándose) - ¡Deja a Akane fuera de esto!

Safron (levantando su espada) - Despídete de ella Saotome.

Ranma - ¡Nooooo!

Safron (bajando su espada) - Así que esta chica te interesa. Perfecto. Te ofrezco un trato, dame la piedra y la dejaré ir.

Ranma - Pero... /si le doy la piedra ya no pasare la piedra pero no puedo dejar que mate a Akane/

Safron - Que me dices Saotome ¿aceptas?

Ranma - Yo... yo no puedo...

Safron (levantando la espada) - Bueno, así lo quisiste ¡muere!

Ranma - ¡No lo hagas!

Safron (deteniendo su espada a unos cuantos centímetros del pecho de Akane) - ¿entonces sí aceptas?

Ranma - Eres una amenaza para todos nosotros y te mereces estar aquí más que nadie pero...

Safron - ¿Pero?

Ranma - Pero no puedo dejar que mates a Akane (bajando la cabeza) toma la piedra.

Safron - ¿Tanto te importa la chica que eres capaz de dejarme libre?

Ranma - Daría mi vida por ella, (extendiéndole la piedra) toma.

Safron (tomándola y en un tono mucho más suave, casi paternal) - Bien hecho Ranma.

Ranma - ¿Queeeé?

En el momento que Ranma levanto la vista para ver a Safron se encontró con las caras confundidas de todos sus amigos.

Ranma - Pero... ¿pero qué paso?

Anor - Superaste la primera parte de la prueba eso paso.

Ranma - ¿La prueba? Pero si no tengo la piedra.

Fine - La piedra no era importante, lo importante era lo que hicieras con ella.

Ranma - No entiendo.

Anor - Fuiste capaz de ver lo importante, fuiste capaz de anteponer a alguien más antes que a ti.

Fine - Bueno ya tienes una parte cumplida, pero antes de que enfrentes a Anor te curare ¡Magia curativa! - al instante una cálida brisa envolvió a Ranma curándolo todas las heridas.

Amon - Tienes ½ hora antes de la palea con Anor así que puedes hacer lo que quieras.

Ranma - ¿Y ustedes qué van a hacer?

Amon - Vamos a discutir un asunto importante - y se va dejándolo ahí parado, en el instante en que los tres se van los demás se acercan a ver como esta Ranma.

Akane - Ranma¿estas bien?

Ranma - Sí, Akane... ¿Akane! (tomándola de los hombros) ¿estas bien¿Fine te curo? (abrazándola) me alegro de que estés bien y lamento mucho no haber estado ahí para protegerte, lo siento mucho en verdad.

Akane estaba súper roja pero al mismo tiempo se sentía muy cómoda en los brazos de Ranma, se sentía segura como siempre que él la cargaba para protegerla o salvarla. Hasta que poco a poco las palabras de Ranma fueron penetrando en su mente¿qué era eso de que Fine la había curado¿y le pedía perdón por no protegerla? La verdad, no entendía lo que pasaba.

Akane (separándose de él) - ¿A qué te refieres¿por qué me pides perdón?

Ranma - Porque por mi culpa te lastimaron gravemente.

Ryoga - Estas loco Akane ha estado con nosotros todo el tiempo.

Ranma - Pero si yo te vi... en el centro del laberinto.

Fine (llegando) - Fue una ilusión Ranma.

Ranma - ¿Una ilusión?

Fine - La Akane que viste atada y el Safron contra el que peleaste eran parte de la ilusión de Anor para probarte.

Ranma - Sí fue una ilusión ¿por qué salí lastimado?

Fine - Bueno dije que era una ilusión pero jamás dije que una ilusión no podía lastimarte.

Así transcurrieron los 30 minutos, todos trataban de animar a Ranma sin ningún resultado, pero él se mostraba muy distraído, sus pensamientos estaban en otra parte, o más bien en otra persona.

(Ranma)

¿Cómo se supone que voy a cumplir su prueba? No quiero fallar pero... no me creo capaz de hacerlo. / tú deberás arat allas celeb momie i eyes foin an li ma dagor/ como si fuera tan fácil.

Amon - Ha llegado el momento de la pelea.

Anor - es hora de que esto se acabe Ranma.

Ranma - No lo creo.

Todos se dirigieron al poste de pelea, nerviosos y con cierto temor, pues aunque Ranma era un gran artista marcial la pelea con espada no era su fuerte. Fine le dio a Ranma una espada de color blanco con empuñadura dorada, era filosa y muy ligera; por su parte Anor tenía una espada de color negro con empuñadura plateada, se veía algo pesada pero él la manejaba con gran facilidad. Ambos contrincantes subieron de un salto al poste, listos para comenzar. Uno quiere ganar para demostrar su superioridad, el otro quiere ganar para quedarse con los que ama...

Amon - Bueno Ranma esta es la segunda parte de la prueba de Anor ¿listos¡comiencen!

En ese momento ambos se lanzaron contra el otro. Anor llevaba la pauta del combate, atacaba a Ranma sin piedad y no le daba espacios para reponerse, causándole muchas heridas en los pocos minutos de haber iniciado la pelea.

(Ranma)

¡Rayos! es muy rápido y hábil ¡maldición¿por qué no aprendía a pelear con la espada como mi mamá? Así todo sería más fácil ¿qué hago? Si sigo así no podré aguantar mucho tiempo... pero... ¡sí ya sé! (Una observación como Nodoka siempre trae una katana debería saber pelear con ella ¿o no? No creo que la traiga para ver si de pura casualidad puede lastimar a alguien)

Ranma hace un salto hacia atrás para alejarse de Anor y tomar impulso; y rápidamente salta de nuevo para atacar. No es un gran ataque, Anor lo esquiva fácilmente pero por lo menos Ranma ya no esta a la defensiva.

(Anor)

Cambio de la defensa al ataque. Impresionante; pero con las heridas que le hice no resistirá mucho tiempo.

(Ranma)

Estoy perdiendo mucha sangre si no lo hago pronto después ya no podré hacerlo.

Ya a punto de ser derrotado, Ranma vuelva a saltar hacia atrás para tomar impulso, se lanza corriendo con todas sus fuerzas para atacar a Anor pero en el último momento salta y se para en sus hombros burlándose, Anor dejándose llevar por la furia, sin pensarlo levanta su espada para herir a Ranma quedándose sin defensa. Pero como él ya esperaba el ataque se dejo caer rápidamente de cabeza, clavando la espada en el tronco y dándole una fuerte patada en el estómago le hace perder el equilibrio logrando tirarlo de la plataforma.

Anor - No... puedo... ¡no puedo creerlo¡Él me derroto!

Ranma - ¡Lo logre¡Yo gane! - y cae desmayado.

Todos - ¡Ranma!

Fine - Tranquilos Ranma solo se desmayo por la falta de sangre, enseguida lo curo ¡Magia curativa!

Ranma (levantándose) - Aahh, muchas gracias Fine.

Amon - Bueno Ranma, has pasado la primera prueba la segunda me corresponde a mí.

Ranma - ¿Voy a tener que pelear contigo también?

Amon - No, a mí no me interesa eso. Lo que tienes que hacer es conseguir la campana de plata.

Fine (en tono sarcástico) - Vaya, no se la podías poner más fácil ¿verdad?

Ranma - ¿Qué es la campana de plata?

Amon - Es una campana de gran poder mágico y esta en la montaña de Narya \montaña del anillo de fuego \

Ranma - ¿Y cómo llego ahí?

Amon - Con esta piedra (le entrega la piedra que él le había dado a Safron) encontrarás el lugar, ya que ella te indicará el camino.

Ranma (tomando la piedra) - ¿Y cómo funciona?

Amon - Tómala entre tus manos y di: "piedra preciosa de las profundidades de la tierra, muéstrame el camino que he de seguir"

Ranma - Ya veo, no se oye tan difícil.

Amon - Tampoco se oía difícil el laberinto y ya sabes lo que paso. Tienes 4 horas para ir y volver con la campana, puedes utilizar cualquier cosa para conseguir tu objetivo, pero no puedes utilizar tecnología como autos o motocicletas ¡aah! Y ninguno de tus amigos puede seguirte y ayudarte ¿quedo claro?

Ranma - Por supuesto (volteando a ver a los demás) por favor no vayan a seguirme, ya que si lo hacen perdería la prueba ¿han entendido?

Todos - Sí.

Ranma - Bueno (suspirando) es hora de irme "piedra preciosa de las profundidades de la tierra, muéstrame el camino que he de seguir" esto indica hacia el norte.

Fine - Ranma tienes que darte prisa.

Ranma - Sí Fine regresare antes de 4 horas.

Fine - Más te vale regresar antes de ese tiempo y con mucho valor reunido por que si no lo haces no solo fallarás la prueba de Amon sino también la mía.

Ranma - ¿No puedes cambiar tu prueba Fine?

Fine - No. Y más te vale que la cumplas si no te quieres ir.

Ranma - Bueno me voy - comenzando a caminar.

Akane - ¡Ranma espera!

Ranma - ¿Qué sucede Akane?

Akane - Ten mucho cuidado.

Ranma - Lo tendré ¡hasta luego!

(Akane)

Ranma ya paso la primera prueba y se esta esforzando para pasar la segunda pero... ¿en qué consistirá la prueba de Fine que le preocupa tanto? Ojala pudiera ayudarlo, pero sé que si lo hago probablemente lo descalificarán y yo no deseo eso, yo deseo que se quede con... nosotros.

(Ranma)

La prueba de Anor fue difícil, en especial la pelea, pero pude pasarla. La prueba de Amon parece fácil pero no creo que los sea debe haber más peligro del que me dijo. Sin embargo la prueba de Fine me preocupa mucho más, ya sé que lo que me pide no debe ser muy difícil, al contrario contando las semanas anteriores debió ser la primera prueba que pasará pero... ahora que todos me entienden... vuelve a ser tan difícil como lo era antes. Pero tengo que conseguirlo, tengo que hacerlo, no importa cuanto me cueste.

Ranma camino unos 20 minutos sin ninguna complicación hasta que:

Voz1 - Ranmaaa...

Voz2 - Ranmaaa...

Voz3 - Ranmaaa...

Voz4 - Ranmaaa...

Ranma (reconociendo las voces) - ¿Qué hacen aquí? Regresen con los demás.

Voz1 - Ranmaaa...

Voz2 - Ranmaaa...

Voz3 - Ranmaaa...

Voz4 - Ranmaaa...

Ranma - Uckyo, Kodachi, Shampoo, Akane pensé que les había quedado claro que no debían seguirme, así que dejen de molestar y regresen con los demás.

Kodachi (poniéndose enfrente de él) - Mi amado Ranma, olvídate de esto y ven conmigo.

Shampoo (acercándose) - Airen ven conmigo y te complaceré en todo.

Uckyo (acercándose) - Ranma-chan ven conmigo y serás muy feliz.

Akane (acercándose) - Ranma ven conmigo y haré todo lo posible para complacerte.

Ranma (totalmente rojo porque las chicas se le habían pegado demasiado) - ¿Por qué me dicen eso¿Además de dónde sacaron esa ropa? - Ranma se refería a que todas estaban vestidas de manera diferente a la habitual. Todas traían un vestido de tirantes con un gran escote y que les llegaba muy, muy arriba de la rodilla. Lo único diferente eran los colores: Shampoo estaba vestida de azul marino, Kodachi de azul cielo, Uckyo de blanco y Akane de negro.

Uckyo - Ranma ¿no te gusto¿no quieres venir conmigo?

Shampoo - Puedes elegir a cualquiera de nosotras y te servirá como una esclava.

Kodachi - O puedes elegir a todas y obtener lo que deseas.

Akane (poniendo sus manos en su cintura, recorriendo poco a poco su pecho para ponerlas finalmente alrededor de su cuello y con un tomo bastante seductor) - Ven con nosotras Ranma y conocerás el placer que una mujer puede darte, o más bien cuatro.

Ranma (aún más rojo que antes) - Ak... Akane... yo... verás... /Shampoo, Kodachi hasta Uckyo harían esto pero Akane no se comporta así, además ¿qué hace Kodachi aquí? Ni a ella ni a Kuno les dijimos algo, ella debería estar en Nerima... esto debe ser una ilusión... aunque una muy tentadora a decir verdad./

Shampoo (abrazándolo también) - ¿Qué nos dices Ranma?

Ranma (recuperando la seriedad) (aunque usted, no lo crea) - Yo digo que esto debe ser una trampa, una ilusión.

Kodachi - ¿Por qué dices eso Ranma?

Ranma - Bueno para empezar tú Kodachi, no deberías estar aquí, Shampoo y Uckyo... sé que son capaces de esto pero no en un momento tan importante como este y tú Akane jamás te comportarías así aunque de ello dependiera tu vida. Así que como es una trampa, yo ya me voy.

Akane - No Ranma, quédate conmigo.

Ranma - Tú no eres real, tengo que darme prisa para volver con la Akane real.

Uckyo - ¿No cambiarás tu opinión?

Ranma - ¡No!

En el momento que Ranma volteo ya no había nada como si nunca hubiera existido.

Ranma - Sí era una ilusión - murmuro y siguió corriendo, cada ciertos kilómetros verificaba la dirección ya que cubría mucho terreno en poco tiempo por la velocidad a la que corría. También cada cierto tiempo (yo diría que cada minuto) se le aparecía una de las chicas en una posición muy sugestiva haciéndole señas con las que le invitaba a quedarse con ella. Hasta que por fin llego a la montaña de Narya. Ya adentro se encontró con una gran cantidad de veredas.

Ranma - "Piedra preciosa de las profundidades de la tierra, muéstrame el camino que he de seguir"

Así poco a poco fue encontrando el camino correcto, algo que le tomo mucho tiempo porque cada 3 o 4 metros había una desviación y tenía que utilizar la piedra; hasta que llego a un pozo de lava, no sin antes haber saltado unos cuantos precipicios y de caminos que se caían bajo su peso. En el centro del pozo había una especie de altar de roca, sin ningún adorno o inscripción que indicasen que había algo importante ahí; es más Ranma empezó a dudar si realmente la piedra que le habían dado servia. Pero al ir acercándose más pudo distinguir un débil brillo plateado...

Ranma - ¡Lo logre¡La encontré! - ese brillo pertenecía a la campana que se encontraba debajo de unas cuantas piedras.

De un salto Ranma llego al altar, cogió la campana y de otro salto regreso a la orilla.

Ranma /ya perdí mucho tiempo aquí debo darme prisa o no llegaré antes de que se termine el tiempo/

Ranma comenzó a correr hacia la salida (aceptémoslo su memoria no es muy buena pero pudo recordar el camino por el cual llego), cuando salió se dio cuanta que no faltaba mucho para el anochecer así que se dio prisa. Unos 30 minutos después unas conocidas cadenas le cerraron el paso.

Moose - De aquí no pasas Saotome.

Ryoga - Es hora de que arreglemos cuentas.

Kuno - Vamos a eliminarte para que ya no causes problemas.

Ranma - ¿De qué están hablando¡este no es el momento para que estén molestando¡Así que déjenme pasar!

Ryoga - Si fallas esta prueba te irás de nuestras vidas.

Moose - Y por fin las chicas serán para nosotros.

Kuno - Ya no te perseguirán y por fin serán nuestras.

Ranma - Ellas no son objetos pueden decidir por sí mismas lo que desean.

Ryoga, Moose y Kuno - ¡Muere! - y comenzaron a atacarlo.

Ranma /esto es muy raro, Kuno no debería estar aquí y Ryoga y Moose prometieron que me ayudarían, por eso hicimos una tregua. No, esto debe ser una ilusión, como con las chicas, ellos no pueden ser reales/ - Ustedes no son reales así que yo ya me voy.

Ryoga - ¡Tú no te vas¡Tú vas a morir aquí!

Ranma (comenzando a correr) - Si me quieren matar ¡alcáncenme!

Ranma comenzó a correr lo más rápido que pudo (no lo creo Ranma Saotome ¡huyendo de un enemigo!), Evitando todos los ataques que le lanzaron, esas ilusiones ya le habían hecho perder mucho tiempo y prefirió ignorarlas hasta que ya no escucho sus voces. Tardo unos 20 minutos más en llegar a donde estaban los demás, faltando muy poco para el anochecer.

Ranma - Bueno, ya llegue. Amon toma la campana.

Amon - Bien hecho Ranma. Conseguiste la campana y superaste las ilusiones, por eso quédatela.

Ranma - ¿En serio?

Amon - Por supuesto.

Ranma - Sí tú insistes (acercándose a él y murmurando) ¿cómo puedes crear esas ilusiones? Son muy reales.

Amon - Es un poder muy útil y de lo que son reales depende de que tanto crea el espectador en ellas.

Ranma - Ah, ya veo.

Shampoo - Airen ¿no te lastimaron?

Ranma - No, estoy bien.

Fine - Que bueno (cambiando su tono de voz a un tono más serie casi amenazante) Despídete.

Ranma - ¿Qué dijiste?

Fine - Dije que te despidas.

Ranma - Pero... ¿por qué?

Fine - ¿Por qué?... yo te diré porque (ya enojada y decepcionada) Te di la oportunidad de que te quedarás con tus seres queridos y tu fallaste. Porque no puedo creer que hayas pasado las pruebas más difíciles y hallas fallado la más fácil tomando en cuenta las semanas anteriores. Te di una semana, todo el día de hoy para que pasarás mi prueba, no quisiste, no pudiste, no sé que paso pero fallaste. Lo siento Ranma pero ya no puedo hacer más por ti, ya no más (dándole la espalda y bajando la cabeza) Despídete.

Amon - Yo creí que ya era un hecho que te quedabas pero como Failon dice que fallaste, bueno lo siento, despídete.

Anor - Es una lástima Ranma casi lo logras; pero no te preocupes te la vas a pasar muy bien con nosotros.

Ranma - Pero... pero... aún no anochece.

Fine - ¿Y tú crees que en unos minutos podrás hacer lo que no pudiste hacer en todo un día?

Ranma - Bueno... yo...

Fine - No lo creo, despídete.

Ranma - Pero... pero... Fine por favor...

Fine - Yo trate de ayudarte pero ahora me doy cuenta de que no me hubiera molestado, eres un cobarde Ranma.

Ranma - ¡Yo no soy un cobarde!

Fine - ¡Claro que lo eres¡eres un cobarde que no puede cumplir una simple prueba por orgullo! - Ranma no sabe que contestar a esto así que opta por quedarse callado - Despídete Ranma ¡nos vamos!

Akane - ¡Noooooo!

CONTINUARÁ...

Notasmias :

Bueno esta es la segunda (y penúltima) parte de mi fic. Espero que les haya gustado y que me manden sus comentarios a mi les traeré la última parte, gracias por leer este fic, y gracias (por adelantado) a todos aquellos que me escriban dándome sus comentarios. Nos vemos en el último capítulo:

¡No me dejes!

Contestando a los reviews:

Meli-chan03: Gracias por el animo! bueno aqui esta el siguiente capitulo que te parecio? lastima por el final que Ranma se va a ir ¿o no? te dejare con la duda hasta el proximo cap (asi ya tengo lectores asegurados) a mi me gusto mucho tambien la idea de que Ranma expresara sus sentimientos pero como sabemos es algo cobarde en eso por lo que hablar en otro idioma lo libero de ese temor espero que me sigas bye!

Saint M-P: Por supuesto que no lo voy a dejar asi! a mi en lo particular no me gustan los fics incompletos abandonados por sus autores (sin ofender a nadie) ya que como lectora es triste que te pase eso cuando te gusta una historia por eso siempre trato de terminar todas las historias que publico, bueno aqui esta el siguiente capitulo que lo disfrutes!

Jade Saotome: Gracias por leer mi fic me alegra que te haya gustado, bueno aqui ya estan las pruebas espero que no piensen que estan medio chafas pero la verdad no se me ocurria otra cosa, espero que leas el ultimo capitulo bye!

nos vemos!


	3. ¡No me dejes!

Hola!

Soy yo otra vez, aquí les traigo la tercera parte de mi fic, gracias a todos aquellos que haya llegado hasta aquí se los agradezco mucho.

**Meli-chan03:** en este capitulo descubriras si se va o no se va, gracias por haber leido mi fic y haberme dejado un review en cada capitulo (aunque fueran cortitos) no rompas la tradicion y tambien escribe de este ok? bye

**Firmamento negro**: bueno aqui esta la continuacon, leela y me das tu opinion ok?

Este fic esta narrado la mayor parte por los personajes aunque habrá partes en las que yo contaré lo que pasa, cuando un personaje esta narrando se notará porque su nombre estará entre paréntesis. Las palabras que estén en diagonales como estas / son los pensamientos de los personajes.

Una pequeña aclaración: en este fic voy a manejar otro idioma así que el significado en español será puesto adelante entre diagonales invertidas \\ además de que descripciones de lo que están haciendo los personajes o pequeñas notas mías aparecerán entre paréntesis.

Todos los personajes de Ranma ½ son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, esto no lo hago con fines de lucro por favor no vayan a demandarme.

Sin más que decir aquí el esperado final¡Comenzamos!

NO TE VAYAS POR FAVOR

CAPITULO 3 ¡NO ME DEJES!

Akane (lanzándose a los brazos de Ranma a punto de llorar) - ¿Es verdad¿es verdad que fallaste la prueba y tendrás que irte? Dime que no, por favor.

Ranma - Lo siento pero no puedo decirte eso.

Akane (llorando y dándole una bofetada) - ¿Cómo pudiste haber fallado¡Te odio! - y salió corriendo.

Ranma (sumamente triste) - no se preocupen, yo iré por ella - comenzando a correr hacia el bosque pero aflojando el paso al llegar a él - ¡Akane¡Akane!

Akane - ¡Largate!

Ranma (llegando hasta ella) - Akane por favor.

Akane (volteando a verlo a los ojos) - ¿Por qué?

Ranma (abrazándola) - Akane quiero que entiendas que yo tenía que irme desde hace tiempo, cuando todo esto comenzó, solo que el reto de Fine lo retraso. En serio, que deseo con todo mi corazón quedarme pero no puedo. Hice todo lo que pude para pasar las pruebas de Amon y Anor y lo logré pero desgraciadamente no pude pasar la prueba de Fine por mi orgullo ¡por mi maldito orgullo!. Ahora ya no se puede hacer nada y debo irme.

Akane - Por favor Ranma no te vayas ¡quédate conmigo!

Ranma - No puedo Akane di mi palabra y ahora debo cumplirla, además... no creo que sirva de mucho huir ya que ellos me encontrarían. Vamos Akane ya no llores (levantando la cara de Akane con mucha ternura) te vez más linda cuando sonríes.

Akane - Ranma... - ambos solo se quedaron abrazados, disfrutando de la tranquilidad de esos momentos, seguramente los últimos.

(A continuación los pensamientos simultáneos de Ranma y Akane)

Akane - Se irá...

Ranma - No pude pasar la prueba...

Akane - Debo ser fuerte...

Ranma - Por ella...

Akane - No debo llorar...

Ranma - Si lo hago ella también lo hará...

Akane - No quiero que se marche...

Ranma - Pero no tengo opción...

Akane - No puedo hacer otra cosa...

Ranma - Más que despedirme...

Akane - Ojalá hubiera sido sincera...

Ranma - No habría desperdiciado tanto tiempo...

Akane - Si pudiera hacer algo...

Ranma - Cualquier cosa...

Akane - Ya no dudaría...

Ranma - Solo por ella, lo haría...

Akane - Porque yo...

Ranma - Con todo mi corazón...

(Fin de los pensamientos simultáneos)

Akane (soltándose) - Gracias me siento más tranquila, creo que deberíamos regresar para que te despidas - Akane comenzó a caminar pero al ver que Ranma no se movía, volteo a verla desconcertada - ¿sucede algo Ranma?

Ranma - Akane... (acercándose a ella, tomándola de las manos y sonrojándose al máximo) Tengo que irme pero antes debo confesarte algo.

Akane (sonrojándose también) - ¿Qué cosa?

Ranma - Akane primero debo disculparme por todas las cosas que dije o hice que te lastimarán y quiero decirte que todos los insultos que te decía eran mentiras, desde que te conocí he pensado que eres muy bella.

Akane - Ranma... yo...

Ranma - Se que no empezamos de la mejor manera pero poco a poco conforme fue pasando el tiempo yo me di cuanta de que no podía vivir sin ti, que eras la única persona en la que confiaba, la única por la que arriesgaba mi vida, la única razón por la que me levantaba en las mañanas, la única persona que me hacía desfallecer con tan solo mirarme. Akane yo... yo te amo.

Akane - Ranma... yo también te amo.

Ranma /por fin se lo dije/

Akane /soy tan feliz y me siento tan triste a la vez/

Poco a poco sus labios se fueron acercando, sus ojos fijos en los del otro, sin prestar atención a los que los rodeaba, por fin su mente había aceptado lo que su corazón sabía desde hace mucho. Y teniendo como fondo un bello atardecer se dieron su primer beso de amor, su primer beso real. No producto de una trampa, de un malentendido, de un hechizo, de una actuación o por el Nekoken; Era un beso real que ambos deseaban desde hacer mucho tiempo.

Se fueron separando poco a poco, no querían que ese momento acabará pero sabían que si se tardaban mucho alguien vendría a interrumpirlos. Regresaron lentamente con los demás, no tomados de las manos pero sí muy juntos. ¿De qué servía haber confesado sus sentimientos si ahora tendrían que separarse?

Ranma (pasando con cada uno y abrazándolo) - Bueno, hice lo que pude pero falle así que debo irme.

Kasumi - Adiós Ranma.

Nabiki - Cuídate mucho.

Soun - Siempre te recordaremos.

Genma - Estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

Bisabuela - Adiós prometido.

Hapossai - Te extrañaremos muchacho.

Moose - Buena suerte.

Shampoo - No nos olvides... Ranma.

Ranma - Nunca

Uckyo - Espero que algún día nos volvamos a ver.

Ryoga - Adiós Ranma, gracias por ser mi amigo.

Ranma - Adiós a todos, cuídense mucho y por favor no lloren por mí quiero que en lugar de eso sean muy felices.

Mientras Ranma se despedía Anor y Amon sonreían muy complacidos mientras que Fine tenía una expresión de estar a punto de echarse a llorar.

Fine (acercándose al grupo) - Oye Akane ¿sabías que si le pides un deseo a la primera estrella que salga, esa estrella te lo cumplirá?

Akane (muy sorprendida) - ¿Qué?... ¿la primera estrella? - Akane volteo a ver el cielo desconcertada y vio como poco a poco iba apareciendo la primera estrella - la primera estrella... /Deseo que Ranma se quede, por favor que no se lo lleven, por favor que se quede conmigo/

Al mismo tiempo toda la banda de Nerima cerraban sus ojos pidiendo lo mismo pero esto no logra animar a Ranma.

Fine - Ranma...

Ranma - ¿Sí?

Fine - ¿Por qué estas triste?

Ranma - ¿Por qué?... sabes muy bien la razón. Tendré que irme con ustedes.

Fine - ¿Estas seguro?

Ranma - Pues claro, falle tu prueba así que debo irme.

Fine (molesta) - ¿Cómo es posible que seas tan distraído¡Toma! - y le da un golpe en la cabeza que lo deja en el suelo.

Uckyo - No conforme con llevártelo ¡todavía lo golpeas!

Shampoo - ¿Por qué le hiciste eso a Ranma?

Fine (ignorando a las dos) - Arat allas celeb momie i eyes foin an li ma dagor.

Ranma - Es cierto...

Nota: en esta conversación Ranma, Fine, Anor y Amon están hablando en lenguaje sagrado por eso los demás no logran entender (iba a poner el lenguaje como antes pero como son muchas palabras me dio flojera)

Amon - Después de todo lo lograste.

Anor - Luchaste muy bien, mereces quedarte.

Fine - Estuviste muy cerca de fallar.

Ranma - La verdad es que si no me hubieras recordado tus palabras yo seguiría sin darme cuenta.

Anor - Nosotros debemos irnos.

Amon - Sí es verdad ¡ah! Lo olvidaba, no vayas a deshacerte de la campana.

Ranma - ¿Por qué?

Amon - Porque con ella podrás ayudar a tus amigos.

Ranma - ¿A qué te refieres?

Fine - Debes sostener la campana frente a ti y dirigir el círculo que tiene grabado en el frente hacia la persona en la cual la vayas a utilizar, desear que se libre de su maldición y la campana te lo cumplirá.

Anor - Hablando de eso, solo quería decirte que tu ya estas libre y no volverás a convertirte en chica.

Ranma - ¡Genial!

Fine - Cuídala mucha tiene un gran poder pero solo tú la podrás utilizar con los demás será una campana normal.

Amon - Con respecto al idioma sagrado podrás entenderlo y hablarlo como un lenguaje normal pero esta prohibido que se lo enseñes a alguien ¿entendido?

Ranma - Sí.

Amon - Bueno, eso es todo ¡adiós! - y desaparece.

Anor - ¡Suerte! - y también desaparece.

Fine - Yo también debo irme, estoy muy orgullosa de ti, lo lograste.

Ranma (abrazándola) - Gracias a ti.

Fine - Cuídate mucho y cuida mucho a Akane ¡Adiós!

Ranma - ¡Adiós!

Todos miraban esos momentos con cara de entender nada; primero Ranma se veía sumamente triste, después Fine lo golpeaba, se ponían a platicar como si nada y por último Amon, Anor y Fine desaparecían así sin más ¿qué diablos estaba pasando?

Akane - ¿Ranma qué sucede?

Ranma (mirándola a los ojos) - Lo que sucede... es que... yo... ¡yo me voy a quedar!

Todos - ¿Qué?

Ranma - ¡Lo logre¡Pase la última prueba¡No tengo que irme!

Akane - ¡Ranmaaa! - corriendo a abrazarlo.

Ryoga - Pero si Fine había dicho que habías fallado.

Ranma (soltando a Akane) - Pues ya vez que no.

Bisabuela - Exactamente ¿en qué consistía la prueba? Porque yo no te vi hacer nada especial.

Ranma (sonrojándose) - Bueno... la prueba consistía en ser sincero con mis sentimientos y... confesar a quien amo.

Nabiki - ¿Y esa persona es...?

Ranma - Es Akane y ella también me ama. Shampoo, Uckyo no quiero que lastimen a Akane, ella es la mujer que amo y nada me hará cambiar de opinión.

Shampoo - Entendemos Ranma.

Uckyo - Nosotras sabíamos desde hace mucho tiempo a Akane solo que nos negábamos a aceptarlo.

Genma y Soun (llorando abrazados) - ¡Se aman¡Se aman!

Ryoga (ya resignado porque al igual que Shampoo y Uckyo sabía la verdad pero se había negado a verlo) - Felicidades Ranma, felicidades Akane.

Moose - Felicidades a los dos.

Bisabuela - Yo deseaba que te casarás con Shampoo pero bueno, felicidades Ranma.

Hapossai - Es hora de volver a casa.

Todos - Siií.

Ha paso un mes desde que regresaron a casa y las cosas han cambiado mucho:

Ranma libro de sus maldiciones a Ryoga, Shampoo, Moose y a su padre (claro que con Ryoga lo hizo en secreto para que Akane no lo matará).

Kodachi y Kuno saben la decisión de Ranma y Akane pero se niegan a aceptarlo por lo que molestan de vez en cuando pero no pasan de ser eso: una molestia.

Shampoo y Moose están comenzando a salir al igual que Uckyo y Ryoga, para darse una nueva oportunidad. Y Ranma y Akane... (suspiro mío) bueno ellos son formalmente prometidos (ahora sí por decisión propia), ya no hay peleas ni insultos. Ranma entrena a Akane para volverla más ágil y rápida con excelentes resultados. Sueñan con su boda y con dirigir el dojo pero todo hasta después de que terminen sus estudios.

A la semana de regresar Ranma se presento con Nodoka, contándole todo, incluida la mentira de Ranko, su madre estaba muy feliz y al comprobar que era "un hombre entre hombres" lo libero de su juramento (no así Genma que se llevo una buena paliza de parte de Nodoka por haberle hecho todas esas cosas a Ranma)

En fin, todo pinta para que todos tengan un futuro feliz y ellos harán todo lo posible porque sea así.

FIN

Notas de la autora:

¡Por fin! Este fue mi segundo fic, espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo disfrute hacerlo, me costo mucho trabajo (en especial las pruebas y aún así creo que la de Amon me quedo medio chafa) pero no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho.

Muchas gracias a todos lo que lo leyeron y ya saben cualquier crítica, comentario o felicitación (si es que las hay) dejenme saberlas en un review anden no sean malos

¡Hasta luego!

P.D. muy pronto publicare otro fic espero que tambien lo lean


End file.
